Return of the Mummy
by SariSpy56
Summary: Sequel to 'The Mummy'. When Pyrota returns from the dead and teams up with the mummy priest Kyto, Kick and his friends must stop them from bringing destruction to the world. Might be some swear words hidden in the story.
1. The Return of Pyrota

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**Hello and this is my sixth fanfic. This takes place after the events of my fourth fanfic 'The Mummy.' It's about the return of Pyrota the evil high priestess who joins forces with the evil mummy priest Kyto. Can Kick and his pals stop the evil priests from bringing destruction to the world?**_

_**Remember**_

**Bold means walkie-talkie speech**

_Italics means thoughts, flashback or dream._

* * *

><p>It was a nice, peaceful day in the town of Mellowbrook. Everyone is having their day going swell. The kids are playing outside and the adults are focused on their jobs which by the way leads us to downtown Mellowbrook where businessmen worked hard to get raises in huge building. But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this story.<p>

It was a busy day in the Mellowbrook Museum. Everyone is looking at the ancient artifacts with excitement especially the new Egyptian exhibit. Meanwhile at the storage room, the workers are busy unloading some artifacts from the trucks. Their boss Dr. Acer was a bit disappointed at the workers' clumsiness when they almost dropped a sarcophagus.

"Careful men," Dr. Acer warned. "Those things aren't toys."

The workers nodded and carefully placed the sarcophagus on the floor. They did the same for the others. Then Dr. Acer tells the workers to take a break and while they're gone, Dr. Acer walked towards the sarcophagus as if he was rather interested in it.

"At last," Dr. Acer said while his hands moved across the lid. "After all these years, I have finally found history of the mummy priest Kyto. This'll make money as well as the treasures Dr. Ivan had found for me. Too bad he and some of his men were killed by some accidents in the City of the Dead. *sniff* They were good men to work with."

So Dr. Acer carefully opened the sarcophagus and took a peak inside. It was a skeleton version of Kyto.

"My my," Dr. Acer said with pleasure. "Aren't you the handsome one? But unfortunately for you, you're all skin and bones, but do not worry. Once I find either the water of life or the Book of the Dead, you'll be alive and you'll be handsome again to impress some ladies for your advantage."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Dakota Sack, Kick and Gunther are busy setting up a stunt when all of a sudden, Jackie ran by.<p>

"Hi Kick!" Jackied cried. "What stunt are you pulling off this time?"

"Simple," Kick said confidently. "I'm going to jump across a pool of flesh eating scarabs."

"Scarabs? Really?"

"Yep"

Just then, Gunther was finished building the ramp and is holding a video camera.

"Okay Kick," Gunther said as he turns on the camera. "The camera's rolling and you can start anytime."

Kick gave Gunther a thumbs up an hopped on his skateboard. Then he skated off the ramp and landed safely over the pool of flesh eating scarabs.

"THAT WAS AWESOME KICK!" Jackie yelled as she hugs Kick tightly. "YOU'RE SO GONNA MARRY ME ONE DAY!"

"Can't breathe," Kick gasped as he struggles to get free from Jackie's iron grip.

"Opps sorry Kick."

Jackie gently puts Kick down to give him some air. Just then, Kendall walked by and saw Kick, Gunther and Jackie.

"Hi guys," Kendall said as she waves at them.

"Hi Kendall," Kick said. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I'm just heading to the museum downtown and I heard that there's a new Egyptian exhibit open today and I though I check it out."

"A new Egyptian exhibit huh? Sounds exciting."

"Let's go there right away!" Jackie suggested. "I bet there's are things that we haven't learned yet from our field trip a month ago!"

Everyone agreed and went to the museum downtown. What they didn't know is that they were about to face the evil that will be awakened soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the docks, the remaining members of Dr. Ivan's group have returned to Mellowbrook for a well deserved vacation. What they didn't noticed is that a hooded figure is walking towards them. She looks a bit familiar to some of the men as she pulls out her hood. It was Pyrota who somehow returns from the dead.<p>

"Hello boys," Pyrota said as the men went in complete shock. "Did you miss me?"

"Pyrota! You were dead last month!" said one of the members. "But how?"

* * *

><p><em>A month after the class returned to Mellowbrook, there was a sudden silence in Egypt and more specifically, the ruined City of the Dead.<em>

_The City of the Dead used to be an ancient city for dead people and secret rituals but since after the defeat of Pyrota, the evil high priestess, the city was now in ruins. Deep underground where Pyrota was persumed killed. There were only skeletonal bodies and those who were dead last month (and let's not forget about Dr. Ivan. who was crushed to death here.)_

_Then one day, a group of archaeologists decided to find something in the ruined city. One of them found a secret entrance to the place where Pyrota and Dr. Ivan were killed in last month. The group searched for something to return to Mellowbrook until one of them found something - the lost Book of the Dead._

_"Hey guys!" said one of the archaeologists. "Look what I found underneath the pillars!"_

_"What is it?" said the leader._

_"It looks like the Book of the Dead."_

_"The one that is capable of bring someone back to life?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hmm. Let's test it on the red-haired woman over there."_

_The member nodded and walked towards Pyrota's body. It wasn't skeletonal like before. The member opened the book and shouted out some spells. Everyone else hid behind the pillars for safety. Suddeney a thunder from above strikes on Pyrota's body. The member backed off as Pyrota's body started to move on its own. Then when the lightning stops, Pyrota stands up straight like a true lady and opened her eyes. What she saw was the member shivering in fear while the others watched cowardly behind the pillars._

_"Well, well, well," Pyrota said for the first time ever. "It seems that I have cowards here."_

_The other members watched in horror as Pyrota killed the one that brought her back to life. When it's finish, she finished off the others. Then a tornado of sand surrounds her and then flew off to the surface._

_Half-hour later, Pyrota is wondering where Kick and the others went. Then she heard the remaining members of Dr. Ivan's group talk about Mellowbrook. Thinking that Kick and the others lived there, she decided to go there and then destroy them._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it so far. Will Kyto be awaken? Will Pyrota get her revenge? And what danger will Kick face? Find out in chapter 2 and remember, read and review before I upload the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Ruby

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**Hi there folks! This is SariSpy56 here! Chapter 2 is updated and let's find out what happens next!**_

_**Thank you Protecor of Men Roy, Phoenix-LOL and an unidentified author for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Back in Egypt, Kickankhamun is gazing at the nile in the horizon. It's been 3 months since the battle against his murderer Giovanni and a month since Kick's battle against Pyrota which nearly costed him his own life. Ever since Kick and the gang returned to Mellowbrook, Kickankhamun felt alone. Everyone he had know in his time including Ruby were dead. He's the only one who was brought back to life in flesh. He was hoping that Kick and the gang would return to Egypt with the class, but they didn't come back.<p>

_It's loney here, _Kickankhamun thoughted. _If either the Book of the Dead or the Water of Life was here and not lost, I could've brought someone I know back from the dead._

Just then, he noticed a shiny object buried in the sand. He ran over there and dug it out of the sand. It was a golden jar.

_I wonder if it had the Water of Life in it._ Kickankhamun thoughted. _I'll test it on someone who's already dead._

So Kickankhamun went inside the tomb and looked around to find a sarcophagus. Suddenly, he spotted one that is bronze and has 2 rubies on each side. He recognized it easily.

_Ruby. _Kickankhamun thoughted as he openes the lid to reveal a 12-year old girl who is now a skeleton.

_I'll test this water. If Ruby wakes up in flesh and blood as I have did, then it's the water of life. But if she remains the same, then it's just plain water._

So Kickankhamun pour the water inside Ruby's mouth and backed off in case she wakes up. Suddenly, the coffin started to shake and Ruby's dried body floated in the air. Then the body glowed in a bright light. When it's over, Ruby's body started to move on its own. Ruby is now in flesh and blood. She looks a lot like Kendall but what's different is that she is a bit shorter than Kendall (but taller than Kick and Kickankhamun) and that she had shoulder length red hair that is very similar to Kendall's long golden hair.

"Huh?" were the first words Ruby spoke. "Where am I?"

"You're in Egypt 5000 years later," Kickankhamun replied.

"Kickankhamun? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me from before."

"Did you end up being immortal?"

"No I was brought back to life like twice in three months."

"Twice in three months?"

"Yeah. The first one was by my murderer Giovanni but as an undead being."

"You were murdered back then?"

"Yeah, but Giovanni had what's coming to him."

"And the second time?"

"My new friends brought me back to life as flesh and blood."

"Who are your new friends?"

"There's that one kid who looks exactly like me named Kick, the chubby Viking boy named Gunther, a wacky girl who wore glasses named Jackie and I think there was a girl who looked a bit like you but she's taller and had long golden hair named Kendall."

"And where are they?"

"They went back to their hometown which I think is Mellowbrook last month."

"Well why don't we meet them and get out of Egypt for a while? I bet Mellowbrook is a nice town with leaves and flowers unlike here that only had ruins and sands."

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

* * *

><p>Meanwhike at downtown Mellowbrook, Kick, Gunther, Jackie and Kendall arrived at the museum.<p>

"I wonder what awesome things are stored here." Kick wonderd.

_I didn't know that Kick is interested in museums. _Kendall thoughted. _Kick is a daredevil. He hates doing things that I normally do._

But before the kids had the chance to go in, they were stopped by Dr. Acer.

"Why hello my little children," Dr. Acer said sweetly. "What brings you here?"

"We're here to see the new exhibit sir," Kick replied.

"Well why didn't you say so? Come right this way."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Later, Kickankhamun and Ruby finally made it to Mellowbrook by riding on the magic carpet (from the previous story.) Ruby was about to run off until Kickankhamun grabbed her arm and pulled back.<p>

"We can't have anyone see us like this," Kickankhamun warned Ruby.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Because people might think we're weird. We have to find some clothes to disguise us."

Just then , they spotted Papercut Peterson selling old clothes in the streets.

"Clothes for sale!" Papercut yelled to almost no one in particulat. "Clothes for sale!"

Just then, a woman came by and insulted Papercut for his experience.

"Eww," said the woman. "Go sell your disgusting clothes in the streets where you belong you piece of shit!"

Kickankhamun and Ruby could see that Papercut was about to cry after being insulted by that mean woman.

"We should help that poor man," Ruby suggested.

Kickankhamun agreed and walked up to a crying Paparcut.

"Excuse me," Kickankhamun said. "Can we buy your clothes?"

Papercut looked up and saw Kickankhamun.

"You want to buy my clothes Kick?" Papercut asked Kickankhamun.

_I don't believe it. _Kickankhamun thoughted. _He just mistaken me for Kick._

_"_Yes we would like to buy some of your old clothes," Kickankhamun answered. "How much do we owe you?"

"You got some money with you?" Papercut asked again.

Kickankhamun checked his sacks and inside were some of his golden coins.

"Would it be okay if you settle with gold coins?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Gold coins?" Papercut said in a shock. "I would definetly go for some gold coins! Help yourself with some clothes and they're yours!"

Kickankhamun nodded. After giving Papercut some goin coins, Kickankhamun and Ruby grabbed some track pants and some hoodies.

"Thank you." said Ruby as she and Kickankhamun walked away with their disguises on.

Papercut waved at them and then started to scream in a high pitched voice that neither Kickankhamun nor Ruby could understand.

"That was weird," Ruby said.

"Well first thing first," Kickankhamun said. "We've got to find Kick and the gang fast!"


	3. Priscella Pyro and Kyto's Origins

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kickankhamun brought his girlfriend Ruby back to life and then they went to Mellowbrook to find Kick for company.**_

* * *

><p>In the museum, Kick, Gunther, Kendall and Jackie are escorted to the Egyptian exhibit by Dr. Acer. Jackie on the other hand could see a greedy smile on Dr. Acer's face.<p>

_That man may look innocent, _Jackie thoughted. _But he sure looks evil and greedy like Dr. Ivan._

"Here we are my children," Dr. Acer said as he showed the kids the exhibit. "The new exhibit."

Kick, Gunther, Jackie and Kendall ran to see some of the artifacts while Dr. Acer watched them. The artifacts and statues looked so ancient as if they were just made yesterday.

"Ooh look at this one guys!" Gunther said as he looked at a statue of what seems to be a man in his late 20s who had a shaved mustache, wore a robe and is holding bandages and scrolls.

Kick, Kendall and Jackie walked to where Gunther was and looked at the statue.

"Who is that guy?" Kick asked as Dr. Acer walked closer to him.

"Why that's Kyto," Dr. Acer answered. "The mummification priest."

"Mummification priest?" Kendall replied.

"Why yes my dear," Dr. Acer responded. "He is the priest of mummification 5000 years ago."

"5000 years ago?"

"Mmm-hmm. He was the best until that very day, he was sentenced to death by Pharaoh Giovanni for stealing the one thing that would help him overpower Giovanni and probably rule the world."

"And what's that?" Jackie asked.

"The Braclet of Ra-Num." Dr. Acer answered.

"What's the Braclet of Ra-Num?"

"It is a valuable thing capable of giving the wearer ultimate power! Oh and here it is."

The kids turned around to see the Braclet of Ra-Num displayed under the cube shaped glass. The braclet is just as tall and wide as a coffee cup and had a red jewel at the center wiith two snakes surrounding it.

"So sweet," Gunther said as his left hand moved closer to the braclet.

"NO TOUCHING THE EXHIBIT!" Dr. Acer yelled as he slaps Gunther's hand away from the glass. "Now you kids have fun while I have some unfinished business to take care of."

The kids nodded and continued on looking at the artifacts. Dr. Acer went inside his office (which is three rooms down) and closed the door shut. In his office were shelves that were filled with books and papers, a desk covered with papers (y'know he hates paperwork), a TV beside his desk (in case he wanted to hear the news) and a nice green leather armchair that is mobile.

Dr. Acer sat down on his armchair and think for a while. How was he going to bring Kyto back to life if he can't find the Book of the Dead or the Water of Life anywhere? Just then, a woman entered his office _without _his permission and walked straight to him. She had long, wavy read hair and had pretty teal eyes. She is wearing a white with bits of gold and red dress shirt, black tights, brown leather boots and a golden hairband which keeps her hair from covering her eyes and face. **(1)**

"May I help you m'am?" Dr. Acer asked the woman.

"My name is Priscella Pyro," answered Priscella. "And I'm here to give you something that you need for your business."

"Well what is it Priscella?"

Priscella went to her purse and pulled out a black book and a golden book and handed both of them to Dr. Acer.

"Ancient books?" Dr. Acer asked in confusion.

"Not just any ancient books my good man," Priscella replied. "These are books that brings back life and takes away life."

"Which one is which?"

"This black one is the Book of the Dead and it's capable of bringing back one's life from the dead. The golden one is the Book of Amun-Ra and it's role is to take one's life away for good."

"Sounds interesting Priscella. Can you do me one simple favor?"

"And what's that? Surely it's not the 'get the hell out of my office bitch' part."

"Nope. I'm asking you to bring someone back from the dead."

""And who might you want to be alive again?"

"Kyto the mummification priest."

"Kyto eh? Sounds interesting and devious. When do we start?"

"As soon as the museum closes. We cannot let anyong know the plan."

Priscella nodded at the suggestion Dr. Acer made.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kickankhamun and Ruby are walking around downtown to find Kick and his friends. Their feet were killing them due to them walking for 2 long hours.<p>

"We should rest for a moment," Ruby said. "My feet ae killing me!"

"So does mine," Kickankhamun relied.

He looked around for a building to rest for a while until his blue eyes caught sight of the museum.

"Let's rest in here," Kickankhamun said to Ruby.

Ruby nodded as she and Kickankhamun went towards the museum and went inside to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Priscella is actually Pyrota in disguise.<strong>

**That's the end of this chapter for now. Will Priscells (aka. Pyrota) and Dr. Acer wake up Kyto? Will Kickankhamun and Ruby find Kick and his friends in time? Find out in chapter 4 and please read and review before I upload the next chapter!**


	4. Better Disguises and Ruby meets Kendall

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Dr. Acer shows Kick and the Gang the statue of Kyto the mummy priest. Later, Priscella (aka. Pyrota) walks in and helps Dr. Acer reawaken Kyto. Meanwhile, Kickankhamun and Ruby decided to rest in the museum because again, their feet are killing them!**_

_**Thank U Phoenix-LOL for reviewing Chapter 2 and 3.**_

* * *

><p>Kickankhamun and Ruby sat on the stairs outside the museum for almost an hour and then decided to find Kick and the gang in the streets until Ruby interupts.<p>

"What if they're inside here?" Ruby asked. "This is a public place for people."

But before Kickankhamun could answer, a teenage girl who has tanned skin and huge blond hair (Shannon from 'Pool Dazed') who is dress fashionably walked by and saw Kickankhamun and Ruby sitting on the stairs. She gave them a slight dirty look.

"Eww!" the teenage girl cried. "Two hobo kids sitting their asses on public stairs! That is so disgusting!"

"What's her problem?" Ruby asked as the teenage girl walked away in disgust.

"I think it's our disguises," Kickankhamun replied. "They're so old and hobo like. We need to improve them."

Ruby agreed and noticed a well dressed though slightly overweight lady named Susie selling good clothes outside of her clothing shop across the streets.

"Good clothes for sale!" said Susie. "Good clothes for sale!"

But then, they saw another well dressed woman who is thin and more vain than the one they saw with Papercut Peterson. Her name is Jessica.

"How good are those clothes when what you can wear that is good are from the place they call the mall?" said Jessica.

"But these clothes can be good if you just try them on," said Susie.

"Hmph! You're just as gullible as you are too stupid to know the meaning of the word fashion my dear Susie."

"Or maybe you don't know that clothes aren't just used for looks, they are also used for warmth in such bad weathers!"

Jessica was angry at this and walked away in disgust.

"Let buy some clothes from the nice lady," Ruby suggested.

Kickankhamun nodded as he and Ruby crossed the streets wih caution and walked towards Susie who is sad that no one wants to buy her good clothes.

"Excuse me m'am," Ruby asked Susie. "We like to buy some of your clothes please."

Susie looked up and saw Kickankhamun and Ruby dressed like hobos (that's because the clothes that Papercut sell earlier were for other hobos.)

"Oh you poor children," Susie cried after seeing their horrible clothes. "You need better hoodies than the ones you are wearing."

"How much do we owe you?" Kickankhamun asked.

"Well I haven't placed a price yet so what price do you want to pay up?"

"We have gold coins from Egypt."

"Gold coins from Egypt? Lend me five and those hoodies are yours."

Kickankhanmun lend Susie five gold coins and picked out a red hoodie while Ruby picked out a yellow one. Then they threw the old ones in the garbage and put on their new hoodies. They thanked Susie and then they went back to the museum to find Kick and his friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the museum, Priscella is secretly spying on Kick and his friends as they looked at artifacts that neither of them seemed to recognized.<p>

_Those brats are here? _Priscella thoughted. _They should've do their stupid stuff or something. I can't let them know that I'm alive again!_

Just then, Kendall asked the worker if there is a washroom nearby and the worker said the washroom is right around the corner. Kendall thanked the worker and headed off to the washroom only to get bumped by a red haired girl wearing a yellow hoodie, a white dress shirt and bronze sandals. That girl was Ruby.

"I'm sorry if I bumped you by accident," Ruby apologized.

"Oh that's okay," Kendall replied. "As long as you watch where you were going. By the way, the name's Kendall Perkins."

"And I'm Ruby."

"Well glad to meet you Ruby. Well I got to go now. Gotta go to the washroom for a quick leak."

"I'll wait for you so we can talk more."

Kendall nodded and went insided the washroom.

* * *

><p>Later, Kickankhamun tries to find Kick and Ruby but what he found so far were gossiping women, well mannered men, fashionably teen girls, mischievious teen boys and kids running around like crazy. Ever since Kickankhamun and Ruby entered the museum, the museum is crowded and very busy that they got separated.<p>

"I wonder where Kick and his friends are?" Kickankhamun asked himself.

But then, he bumped into someone. The person is a bit taller than him and looks like a science geek. He had such a big head (obviously his brain is big), big glasses and had blond hair. He also wore a red jacket, black pants and red boots. He is also holding a cellphone. It was Kendall's ex-boyfriend Ronaldo.

"I'm so sorry that I bumped into you," Kickankhamun apologized.

But Ronaldo on the other hand mistakens him for someone else - Kick.

"Well watch where you're going Buttowski!" Ronaldo yelled. "And you look like a freak!"

Kickankhamun was about to lose his temper and yell right at Ronaldo's face but instead keeps his temper in check. He really didn't want to get into a fight.

"You're trying to keep quiet eh?" Ronaldo said again. "Wait a minute. There's something quite different about you Buttowski."

But Kickankhamun again didn't say anything as Ronaldo leaned at his face with curiousity.

"Nah," Ronaldo said finally. "You're still the same."

Then Ronaldo walked away.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Kendall walked out of the washroom and met up with Ruby.<p>

"So Ruby," Kendall started. "Where were you born?"

"I was born in Egypt," Ruby answered. "And you?"

"I was born here in the USA. What to were your hobbies?"

"Well I like to learn new things such as how to use a sword and how to do things that were uncommon to most women."

"Strange. I remember someone telling me about a girl whose name is the same as yours. Do you happen to know a boy named Kickankhamun?"

"Kickankhamun? He's my boyfriend. Why?"

"You're Kickankhamun's Ruby right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! I can't believe I get to see you in flesh and blood after being killed 5000 years ago! How did you return to life?"

"Didn't Kickankhamun told you and Kick about the Water of Life?"

"Yeah like last month while we had to save the world from that horrible witch Pyrota!"

"You and Kick were battling Pyrota?"

"Well I did some part of battling her minions. Kick on the other hand decided to defeat her on his own as an immortal thus costing him his own life but he returns to life after drinking the Water of Life that Gunther found in the tomb."

"Kick sure knows how to defeat Pyrota."

"Yeah, he's like awesome on those things. By the way, what do you look like?"

Ruby had no choice but to pull down her hoodie to reveal her face. She looks a lot like Kendall but is a bit shorter than Kendall (but taller than Kick and Kickankhamun) and she had shoulder length red hair that is very similar to Kendall's long golden hair.

"You look just like me," Kendall said. "But only your hair is shoulder length and red as ruby."

"Yeah," Ruby replied. "I sometimes wear a hoodie to avoid anyone thinking that I'm you with a red hair dye."

"I see. How did you get here anyway?"

"Actually, Kickankhamun and I got here on a magic carpet."

"Kickankhamun's here? Why isn't he with you?"

"We got separated afte we went in so I really don't know where he might be. He was trying to look for Kick because he felt a bit lonely back in Egypt now that he's alive again."

"Follow me and I'll introduce you to Kick in person."

"What a swell idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 is done for now. Will Kickankhamun find Ruby anf Kick? Will Kyto be awaken? And will Ruby meet Kick for the first time ever? Find out in chapter 5 and please read and review!<strong>

**This is SariSpy56! :3**


	5. Priscella is Pyrota and Ruby meets Kick

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kickankhamun and Ruby were insulted by a teen girl so they get better disguised from a nice lady named Susie. Later in the museum, Kickankhamun and Ruby are separated and Ruby meets Kendall in person.**_

_**Thank U Phoenix-LOL, KatieMusicLuvr177 and Protector of Men Roy for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Kendall and Ruby walked all the way from the washroom to the Egyptian Exhibit where Kick, Gunther and Jackie are. Jackie was one of the first to noticed Ruby.<p>

"Who's that girl?" Jackie asked Kendall. "And why does she look a lot like you?"

"She's Ruby," Kendall replied. "She's from Egypt."

"Uh yeah," Ruby replied. "I'm from Egypt."

"What are your hobbies?" Jackie asked.

Now Ruby could see the determination on Jackie's face.

"Why is that girl giving me the nasty look?" Ruby whispered to Kendall/

"She does that to most girls," Kendall whispered bask. "I think she's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want any girl to be with Kick. Jackie is *bleach* Kick's number one fan. She's obsessed with him."

"Obsessed with Kick?"

"Well yeah."

But Jackie was impatient.

"Well?" Jackie asked impatiently. "What are your hobbies?"

"My hobbies," Ruby mumbled. "Well I er like to learn new things such as how to use a sword and how to do things that were uncommon to most women."

"Good."

"Why good?"

"Because I don't like girls who go for stunts and bad boys like Kick! HE'S MINE!"

Then Jackie saw a shiny artifact and rushed to it to see it up close.

"Don't mind her," Kendall said. "She's like that ever since she moved in. But no matter, we've got to get you to meet Kick."

Ruby agreed as she followed Kendall to where Kick and Gunther are. They are looking at some ancient carvings and hieroglyphs. Kick was the first to notice Kendall and Ruby.

"Hi Kick," Kendall said to Kick. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

"Hi," Ruby said shyly.

"Uh I," Kick replied. "What's your name?"

"The name's Ruby. I'm here to tell you about Kickankhamun if you know him."

"Yeah I'v know him for 2 months. Why?"

"He wanted to meet you ever since you've defeated Pyrota last month. He was feeling kinda lonely."

"He was?"

"Yeah."

"Is he with you?"

"Yeah but we got separated and I don't know where he is."

"We'll help you find him. Where was the last place you've seen him?"

"He was at the dinosaur exhibit until there was a huge crowd and then we lost contact with each other."

"Don't worry Ruby. We'll find him in no time."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kickankhamun is still looking for Ruby so that they'll find Kick. What he did not notice is that he accidentally bumped into Priscella. She looks a bit angry at this.<p>

"Watch where you're going next time you fucking little brat!" Priscella yelled at Kickankhamun.

"Sorry m'am," Kickankhamun apologized. "There's no need to get angry."

"Hmph! Suppose you can learn a few things from local authorites and adults. Now scram back to your parents and don't let me catch you again you little brat!"

Kickankhamun nodded as Priscella walked away.

_That woman looked familiar, _Kickankhamun thoughted. _Is she really Pyrota? She looks just like her. Red hair, teal eyes, body figure and that hairband._

Then something hit him.

_That woman IS Pyrota! I've got to warn Kick and his friends about this!_

So Kickankhamun ran off to find Kick and his friends until he again accidentally bumped into someone at his height. He looked up and saw Kick who aslo got bumped by him. Standing behind Kick were Kendall, Jackie, Gunther and Ruby.

"Sorry Kick," Kickankhamun apologized as he helped Kick up. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's okay your highness," Kick responded. "I wasn't looking where I was going either. Why are you and Ruby here?"

"I was kinda lonely in Egypt and I brought Ruby back to life, but we want to see what Mellowbrook look like if we came here out of curiousity. By the way, did you happen to notice a tall, red haired woman with teal eyes and golden hairband?"

"Yeah that's Priscella. She started working here just after the Egyptian exhibit opened."

"Well I came here to warn you that Priscella is actually Pyrota. She somehow came back from the dead."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gunther cried in shock. "Pyrota's back?"

"Yeah and I kinda bumped into her."

"We've got to stop her," Kick responded. "Who knows what dirty, scheming plan Pyrota is up to."

"But we have to be careful not to let Pyrota know about us foiling her plans," Kendall warned. "We have to let 'Priscella' know that we know that Pyrota is dead last month."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kick said. "This'll be a piece of cake."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter 5. Will Kick and the gang foil Pyrota's plans? Will Kyto be awaken? (I mean literally) And will Ronaldo stop mistaking Kickankhamun for Kick? Find out in chapter 6 and please read and review before I update another chapter.<strong>

**This is SariSpy56 :3**


	6. The Awaken of Kyto the Mummy Priest

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Ruby meets Kick and later they found Kickankhamun who then warns them that Priscella is actually Pyrota but they swear for Priscella to keep Pyrota's wherabouts a secret.**_

_**Thank U Protecor of Men Roy and KatieMusicLuvr177 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>It was nightime in Mellowbrook. Most of the people have closed their business for the night but one. The museum is still open for some reason. Dr. Acer and Priscella (Pyrota) are still inside the museum and more specifically, the storage room. It looks like they have big plans for tonight.<p>

Dr. Acer is wearing his best suit while Priscella wore a traditional priestess robes. It looks like they're performing a ceremonial ritual. Dr. Acer and Priscella circled around the sarcophagus of Kyto. Dr. Acer opened the lid and backed away while Priscella opens the Book of the Dead and started reading some spells out loud.

Just then, the lightning strucked from an opened window to Kyto's perserved body. Kyto's body started floating in the air and glowed brighter that almost blinded Dr. Acer and Priscella. When the lightning stops, Kyto's body is no longer perserved. As a matter of fact, Kyto is in his late 20s who had a shaved mustache, had a slightly darker skin tone than Priscella's and wore a dark robe as oppose to Pyrota wearing a white robe.

"Who brought me back from the dead?" Kyto said for the first time ever. "Who did this?"

"It is I, Priscella Pyro who have awaken you from your eternal slumber," Priscella answered evilly.

"Nice name though. But why?"

"So that you may rule the world again." Dr. Acer replied. "And here's a little present for you which'll be here shortly."

Then Dr. Acer turned to Priscella.

"Priscella dear," Dr. Acer said to her. "Be a dear and fetch me the Bracelet of Ra-Num. I believe it's in the egyptian exhibit."

"What does the bracelet look like?" Priscella asked.

"It's just as tall and wide as a coffee cup and had a red jewel at the center wiith two snakes surrounding it."

"Got it."

Then Priscella left the storage room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of the museum and more specifically the storage room outsied, Kick, Gunther, Kendall, Kickankhamun and Ruby have heard every word Priscella and Dr. Acer said. They were shocked.<p>

"Um," Ruby mumbled. "I hate to say something that is off topic but where's Jackie Wackerman?"

"She's grounded," Kendall answered.

"And the reason?"

"Her report card was sent to her mom at home and let's just say that Jackie had terrible grades. That reminds me. What grade did Clarence got?"

"What?" Kick said. "I only got As and Bs, but that's not the topic. We need to keep both Priscella aka Pyrota, Kyto and Dr. Acer from getting that bracelet!"

"I agree with Kick," Kickankhamun said. "Who knew what damage Kyto would do if he gets his hand on that bracelet."

"Or what damage Kyto AND Pyrota would do." Gunther replied. "You do realized that Pyrota might be working with Kyto."

"That my be true. So what do we do?"

"I say that Clarence and Gunther sneak inside and take the bracelet," Kendall suggested. "While Ruby and I sneak inside Dr. Acer's office and find out the truth about him."

"And what do I do?"

"You see what Priscella aka Pyrota, Dr. Acer and Kyto are up to your highness. Don't try to get caught by the way."

Everyone nodded and start getting into their positions.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Wackerman resident, Jackie gazed at the moon with a very disappointed look on her face in her room. She was gounded for having bad grades on her report card. She can't even help Kick and his friends stop Pyrota from causing havoc in the world.<p>

She had tried making up an excuse to her mother in order to find Kick and his friends but to no avail. Her mother seems to be pretty smart on what Jackie is up to.

Everything seems to be hopeless for Jackie until she had a better idea. Instead of making up an excuse, Jackie would sneak out of the window and run into the museum but she needs a decoy and a disguise. She opened her closet and find whatever disuises her. She pulled out a larrge blond wig, a very large red hat, a beige trenchcoat, a white scarf, red rubber boots and a pair of sunglasses. She puts them on and when she looks at the mirror, she looks like a female spy and a different person. Also in the closet was a life size dummy that looked exactly like Jackie. She pulls that out as well and placed it by the window. Then Jackie sneaks out of the window while avoiding slipping the dummy in the process.

_I did it! _Jackie thoughted as she landed on the ground. _Now to help my friends._

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 6 for now. Will Kick and the gang take the Bracelet of Ra-Num from Kyto and Priscella aka Pyrota? Will Jackie reach to her friends in time and will Mrs. Wackerman learn that Jackie sneaks off while being grounded? Stay tuned for chapter 7! Please read and review before chapter 7 is uploaded (FYI I need at least 3 reviews).<strong>

**This is SariSpy56! :3**


	7. Obtaining the Bracelet of Ra Num

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kyto is brought back to life by Priscella and now they are planning to use the Bracelet of Ra-Num to rule the world. Meanwhile, Jackie sneaks out of the house and avoid grounding in order to help Kick and his friends.**_

_**Thank U KatieMusicLuvr177, Protector of Men Roy and Phoenix-LOL for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Back at the museum, Kick, Gunther, Kendall and Ruby sneaks inside the museum through a somewhat life sized air ven. When they got inside, they split up. Kick and Gunther headed towards the Egyptian exhibit while Kendall and Ruby headed towards Dr. Acer's office.<p>

Kenall and Ruby finally made it to Dr. Acer's office and opened up the door. In the office were shelves that were filled with books and papers, a desk covered with papers (y'know Dr. Acer hates paperwork), a TV beside Dr. Acer's desk (in case he wanted to hear the news) and a nice green leather armchair that is mobile.

"Let's find something that can be useful or that is part of Dr. Acer's plan," Kendall suggested.

Ruby nodded as she and Kendall searched the entire office for hints that Dr. Acer is working with Pyrota and Kyto. They searched everywhere until something caught Ruby's golden eyes. There was the Book of Amun-Ra on the deak.

"I wonder why Dr. Acer would have the Book of Amun-Ra in his office?" Ruby said as she picks up the book.

"I have no idea," Kendall replied. "But I can bet there are two reasons why."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther are quietly walking to the Egyptian exhibit. What they did not notice is that a blonde woman wearing a very large red hat, a beige trenchcoat, a white scarf, red rubber boots and a pair of sunglasses is following them. It was Jackie.<p>

"I've got a bad feeling that we've been followed," Gunther whispered to Kick.

Kick agreed and both boys turned around to see if there is someone following them. What they saw was a blonde woman wearing a very large red hat, a beige trenchcoat, a white scarf, red rubber boots and a pair of sunglasses .

"It's just a random person," Kick sighed.

"Oh," Gunther replied. "Huh?"

So Kick and Gunther resumed their mission while Jackie carefully follows them. Later, Kick and Gunther are at the Egyptian exhibit and walked towards the Bracelet of Ra-Num while Jackie hid behind a randon sarcophagus.

"There it is Gunther," Kick said confidently. "The Bracelet of Ra-Num."

"Let's take it before someone sees us!" Gunther paniced.

But before Kick could touch the bracelet, there was a stomping sound coming from the hallway. Kick, Gunther and Jackie heard it and ran to hide from whoever is coming here. But Kick made a dash towards the bracelet, took it out of display and went back to his hiding place before someone sees him. After he went back to hiding, a lady went by, entered the exhibit and all three youths recognized her immediately. It was Priscella.

"What is she doing here?" Gunther whispered to Kick.

"I bet she's here for that bracelet," Kick responded.

Priscella walked towards the display where the bracelet was and discovered that the Bracelet of Ra-Num is gone.

_Where did that bracelet go! _Priscella thoughted. _It didn't just take off on its own. I'll just have to search through the entire exhibit until i find that bracelet._

The youths watched as Priscella looked through all sorts of hiding spots capable for small objects. After she checked it and there is still no sigh of the bracelet, she decided to get some help. So she pulls out her walkie-talkie and started calling, **Dr. Acer do you read me?**

**What's holding up Priscella? **Dr. Acer answered.

**I have a major problem here. The Bracelet of Ra-Num is gone!**

**Gone? How can it be gone?**

**Someone must've stolen it!**

**Stay put Priscella. I'll have Kyto help you with this.**

**Yes sir.**

Priscella turns off her walkie-talkie, puts it in her pockets and waited for Kyto to show up.

"This is bad news Kick," Gunther whispered to Kick. "What do we do?"

"We need to distract Priscella fast," Kick replied. "As soon as she's distracted, we raced back to where we entered and get the heck out of here."

Gunther nodded. He picks up a random nail an threw it right at Priscella. Priscella heard a noise and went to where the nail landed. While she is distracted, Kick and Gunther made a dash to the exit. But neither of them watched where they were going and accidentally bumped into Kyto. He looks angry but after seeing Kick holding the Bracelet of Ra-Num he went into a terrible rage.

"You will face the wrath of Kyto the Mummy Priest!" Kyto yelled at Kick. "That goes for your fat friend too!"

"Hey!" Gunther yelled at that comment.

Just then, Priscella walked out of the exhibit and saw Kyto, Kick and Gunther.

"What's going on here?" Priscella demanded.

"This boy and his fat friend have the Bracelet of Ra-Num!" Kyto answered.

"Really? We better keep them hostages for stealing valuable objects and snooping around."

"I like the idea Priscella."

And with that, Kyto pulled out some bandages and started wrapping Kick up like a mummy (save for his head.) Then he wrapped Gunther up like a mummy. Priscella on the other hand took the Bracelet of Ra-Num from Kick and placed it in her pockets. Now Kick and Gunther looked alot like mummies except that Kick is gagged while Gunther had the free will to speak. Then Kyto placed the boys inside his robes and flew off to the storage room with Priscella (and an unnoticed Jackie) following him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 7 so far. Will Jackie rescue Kick and Gunther? What are the two reasons why Dr. Acer would have the Book of Amun-Ra with him? And what plans do Priscella and Kyto have in stored? Find out in chapter 8 and I need at least 3 reviews before chapter 8 is uploaded.<strong>


	8. Wacky Jackie to the Rescue

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Kendall and Ruby found the Book of Amun-Ra in Dr. Acer's office and tried to figure out two reasons why. Meanwhile, Kick and Gunther successfully took the Bracelet of Ra-Num but got captured and mummified by Kyto and Priscella aka Pyrota. Will Jackie save them? Read and find out.**_

_**Thank U Protecor of Men Roy**_

* * *

><p>Jackie couldn't believe her eyes. Kick and Gunther were captured by both Kyto and Priscella. She decided to follow them in hopes of saving her friends. Few minutes later, Kyto, Priscella and Jackie were in the storage room where Dr. Acer is waiting.<p>

"We've got the bracelet," Priscella said to Dr. Acer as she gave him the Bracelet of Ra-Num.

"And that's not all," Kyto replied. "We have extra presents for all of us."

Kyto pulled out something from his dark robes. It was Kick and Gunther who were both mummified.

"You let us go this instant!" Gunther yelled at Kyto, Priscella and Dr. Acer.

"My, my, my, what an unfortunate situation we have here," Dr. Acer said to a muffled Kick and an angry Gunther.

"Dr. Acer! You were working with them?"

"Indeed I am my boy. I'm making sure that both Kyto and Priscella rule the world by using the ancient Bracelet of Ra-Num."

"You'll never get away with this!"

"We'll see about that." Priscella commented. "You two are wrapped up like mummies and I don't think there's anyone here to save you! Enjoy your stay cause you're going to be with us for a long time."

Jackie on the other hand hid behind the huge crates behind Priscella, Dr. Acer and Kyto. She must save Kick and Gunther and steal the bracelet fast. She looked around and saw a wrench lying on the floor beside her. The wrench will make quite a distraction. So Jackie picks up the wrench and threw it across the room where it hits a random vase knocking it to the floor in the process which then shattered to pieces.

"The vase!" Dr. Acer cried. "It's broken!"

Dr. Acer placed the Bracelet of Ra-Num on the floor beside Kick and ran towards the shattered vase. Priscella and Kyto followed him and kept him company as Dr. Acer held a piece of the vase and cried like a baby. Jackie ran out of her hiding place and grabbed Kick, Gunther and the Bracelet of Ra-Num and was about to head to the door until Priscella spotted them.

"Hey!" Priscella yelled as Jackie ran out of the door with Kick, Gunther and the Bracelet of Ra-Num. "That blonde bitch is making her getaway with our hostages and the Bracelet of Ra-Num!"

"Don't worry my sweet," Kyto said to an angry Priscella. "I'll deal with them this instant!"

So Kyto pulls out a scroll and read the spells out loud. Just then, an army of undead mummies appeared and bowed before Kyto.

"I have a mission for you my minions," Kyto said. "Find those intruders and KILL them!"

Meanwhile, Jackie ran as fast as she could to escape from Priscella and Kyto until her legs were sore.

_I was __right all along! _Jackie thoughted to herself. _Dr. Acer is an EVIL BITCH!_

But what she saw was that Kyto and his army of mummies are following her. She decided to lose them by hiding in an abandon building. While inside, she unwraps Kick and Gunther and give Kick the Braclet of Ra-Num.

"Who ae you?" Kick asked.

"It's me you guys," Jackie said as she takes off her hat, sunglasses and wig. "Wacky Jackie."

"How did you escape grounding?" Gunther asked.

"Easy. I placed a dummy in my room and disguised myself in order to find you guys and see if you're alright."

"Well thanks for saving our butts and fooling Priscella's plan," Kick replied.

"Anytime. But we have to avoid Kyto's army of mummies. They're going to kill us!"

Kick and Gunther nodded as they and Jackie walked out of the building only to get bumped at someone. It was Kickankhamun.

"Are you guys okay?" Kickankhamun asked.

"We're fine," Kick replied. "We've got the Bracelet of Ra-Num."

"We better wait for Kendall and Ruby to show up anytime. Then we'll form in a group and discuss what we should do about that bracelet."

"Good idea."

So the kids reurned to their original place at the museum and waited for Ruby and Kendall to show up.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 8 so far. What will Kick and his friends do about the Bracelet of Ra-Num? Will Kyto find them? Find out in chapter 9 and I need at least 4 reviews before I upload the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Scepter of Hermanubis and the Decision

**Kick Buttowski: Return of the Mummy**

_**In the last chapter, Wacky Jackie saves Kick and Gunther and made a getaway with the Bracelet of Ra-Num. Will Kendall and Ruby do better and avoid Priscella and Kyto? Find out in this chapter.**_

_**Oh and I'm a bit sorry for the really long wait.**_

_**Thank U Phoneix-LOL and KatieMusicLuvr177 for reviewing chapter 8.**_

* * *

><p>Back in the museum, Kendall and Ruby are trying to get out of the museum without getting detected by either Dr. Acer, Priscella, Kyto or Kyto's mummy troops. Just then as they sneak past the exhibit, Ruby noticed something shiny. She ran up to it and discovered that the shiny thing was a scepter. The scepter is a meter long with an orange jewel on top, a jackal pattern on the handle with gold wings near the top.<p>

"I knew that scepter," Ruby said as she picks the scepter up. "It's the Scepter of Hermanubis."

"What does it do?" Kendall asked.

"Well it's capable of making inanimate objects animate and work on the user's side."

"So if we use it, we can attack our enemies without having to physically hurt them?"

"Correct."

"Let's bring it back to the boys and discuss about this."

Ruby nodded as she and Kendall continued on getting out of the museum without getting detected.

Meanwhile outside, Kick, Gunther, Jackie and Kickankhamun are starting to get worried. Just then, Kendall and Ruby came by and they were holding the Scepter of Hermanubis.

"You guys made it," Kick said as Kendall and Ruby walked closer to them.

"Yeah," said Kendall. "We had a few difficulties getting out of there because of Priscella, Kyto, his minions and Dr. Acer."

"And what's that you got there?" Jackie asked.

"It's the Scepter of Hermanubis," Ruby replied. "It is capable of making inanimate objects animate and work on the user's side."

"I see and what should we do with the Bracelet of Ra-Num now that we have it safe from Priscella and Kyto?"

"I say we let Kick wear the bracelet," Gunther said.

"Um are you sure about this?" Kick wondered. "Cause I never wore it before."

"Trust me Kick. Everything's going to be fine."

Kick nodded as he takes off his left glove and puts on the Bracelet of Ra-Num on his left wrist. Just then, the bracelet began to glow.

"Whoa!" Jackie said as the Bracelet of Ra-Num continued glowing.

Then all of the sudden, the Bracelet of Ra-Num stops glowing.

"Then it settles that Kick wears the bracelet," said Kickankhamun finally.

Everyone nodded.

"But now it leaves us to a difficult desicion," said Ruby. "Where are Kickankhamun and I going to stay."

"You can stay at my house Ruby," said Kendall.

"And his highness can stay with me," Kick replied.

* * *

><p>Later in the museum, Dr. Acer is looking at the magic mirror as if he was the Wicked Queen.<p>

"Magic mirror on the wall," said Dr. Acer. "Tell me where th Bracelet of Ra-Num is."

The mirror then shows Dr. Acer the Buttowski resident.

"Priscella, Kyto. You are to head to this house and find the Bracelet of Ra-Num. Kill anyone who lives here."

Priscella and Kyto obeyed. They left the museum and headed off to Kick's house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Kick's house, Kick and Kickankhamun are playing video games in Kick's room.<p>

"Those video games are fun," Kickankhamun said while still playing.

"They sure are," Kick said before yawning. "Well it's getting late and I gotta get some sleep. Are you okay staying up?"

"Don't worry Kick, I did this all the time."

"Okay then, goodnight."

Then Kick went into a deep sleep. Kickankhamun didn't want to wake Kick's parents so he turns off the video game and read comic books instead. They seem to interest him alot.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kendall's home, Kendall and Ruby are reading books. Ruby seems to like reading more since after being brought back to life.<p>

"Those books are very interesting Kendall," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Kendall replied. "I learned how to read when I was like one."

"Wow."

"Well I've got to sleep now and go to school tomorrow. Are you okay staying up and won't cause any trouble?"

"Sure I'm okay."

"Okay then, goodnight."

Then Kendall fell into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of chapter 9 but it's a little short so sorry. What will happen to Kick once Priscella and Kyto entered the house? Find out in chapter 10 and I need at least 2 reviews before chapter 10 is up.<strong>


	10. The Break In

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone to Chapter 10 of Return of the Mummy!**_

_**Audrey: And we're sorry for taking this so long. It seems that we were so busy with our other stories such as Rebirth, Ramps of Horror and House of Awesome.**_

_**SariSpy56: Yeah it was my bad thanks to my overprotective, yet fun hating parents.**_

_**Audrey: Well they are very serious about this kid. They're doing this foy your own safety.**_

_**SariSpy56: More like taking my fun away from me and making me so miserable is what they're doing. Now enough with that kind of shit! Where were we when we last left off?**_

_**Audrey: We were at the part where Kick, Gunther, Jackie, Kendall, Kickankhamun and Ruby were going to sleep and we ended in some sort of cliffhanger.**_

_**SariSpy56; Okay. Now before we start, let us thank those who reviewed Chapter 9! Read out the names if you please.**_

_**Audrey: KatieMusicLuvr177, Phoenix-LOL and Protector of Men Roy!**_

_**SariSpy56: WOW! Now let's start the story!**_

* * *

><p>It was midnight and the town of Mellowbrook is quiet and peaceful. Everyone in this town is fast asleep except two people of course who are standing in the middle of the road looking at the Buttowski resident. It is revealed to be Priscella and Kyto.<p>

Kyto: What are we to do now? Shall we bust inside?

Priscella: No. We don't want to wake the people up inside this house. We sneak inside, take the Braclet of Ra-Num and then we kill those living in there in their sleep.

Kyto: A sinister and smart idea Priscella. You are certainly a very clever woman.

Priscella: Why thank you.

So Priscella and Kyto searched around the house to find an entrance. A few minutes later, they found an entrance to the house - the kitchen window.

()()()()()

Meanwhile inside the house, Brad is apparenty awake for no reason. He walks downstairs and into the kitchen to get a bite or something but Brad doesn't want something to eat or drink. Instead, he picks up the phone and dialed the numbers of his favorite bar - Bling-Bling's Tavern.

However in Bling-Bling's Tavern, Bling-Bling Boy the bartender is staying up late because he could not sleep either. But he still has his bar regulars in the tavern though and every single one of them were far from being drunk. Just then, the phone rang.

Bling-Bling Boy: Bling-Bling's Tavern.

Brad (on the phone): Hi is Ms. Cuddleme here? First name Willu.

Bling-Bling Boy: Let me check. Phone call for Willu Cuddleme. Oh come on everyone! Will you cuddle me?

Smart Alec: Aww that's so cute Eugene. But no way!

The bar regulars laugh at this.

Bling-Bling Boy: Oh what the (BLEEP) is this? Listen here you white bellied, sleepy son of a bitch! When I get ahold of you in the morning, I'm gonna pull out your internal organs and mail them to the Afterlife!

Then Brad hungs up while laughing his head off.

Brad: HA HA! Yeah Brad!

?: Bradley. Will you go back to bed? We're trying to sleep here.

Brad: Yes mother.

But as soon as Brad walks out of the kitchen, he saw two figures sneaking inside the house. It was Priscella and Kyto but Brad didn't recognize them and neither did Kyto and Priscella.

Kyto: We have someone watching us m'lady. What are we to do with him?

Priscella: Let him go for now. He knows nothing about us.

Kyto: Agreed.

Brad: What are you two suppose to be? Egyptian freaks? HA HA!

Kyto: Now that's just plain rude here mister!

Brad: So what are you going to do about it?

Kyto: Why I oughta-

Priscella: Calm down Kyto. You'll have your chance.

Brad: And who's this pretty woman with you Kyto loser? Your girlfriend? HA HA! Yeah Brad!

Kyto: Now can I pound him? He's getting on my nerves.

Priscella: No Kyto. Let's not alarm his parents and siblings. Let's knock him out for now and keep him hostage.

Kyto: Fine.

So Priscella pulls out a small bag filled with knock out sand and blew some on Brad's face.

Brad: Hey what the (BLEEP) is this?

Priscella: Knock out sand. It knocks you out for a long period of time.

Brad: Well it ain't gonna-

But Brad ends up being knocked out before he can finish his sentence.

Priscella: Now Kyto you may wrap this rude teenager up like a mummy.

Kyto: Finally.

So while Kyto wraps the knocked out Brad up, Priscella quietly sneaks upstairs to where Kick and Kickankhamun might be. She then noticed a light coming from Kick's room so she investigates the room. What she saw was Kickankhamun reading comics while Kick is fast asleep in his bed.

Priscella: _God dammit! The pharaoh's awake and the boy is asleep with the Bracelet of Ra-Num with him. How am I suppose to get the bracelet away from them?_

Then an idea struck her head.

Priscella: _I'll attack them and then get Kyto to mummify them. MWA HA HA HA HA._

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Perkins Estate, Ruby is still awake while Kendall is asleep. Just then, she saw something weird coming from Kendall's window. Out of curiousity, Ruby decided to investigate. But what she didn't notice is that Kendall is starting to wake up from a sudden noise.

Kendall: Ruby. What are you doing?

Ruby: There's something weird outside and I'm going to check it out.

Kendall: It's just the police doing their jobs.

Ruby: Well personally, I think that the weird thing outside is probaly coming from Kick's house. I'm going to check it out and see if Kick and Kickankhamun are alright.

Kendall: Okay but I'm coming with you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: That's it for that chapter. What will happen to Kick and Kickankhamun? Find out in chapter 11!<em>**

**_Audrey: And please read and review._**


	11. Weird Fight and Painful Choice

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone and welcome back to Return of the Mummy. Now for those who like Audrey, well let's just say that she's on a field trip with a different class and this time the class came from Porkbelly, the class of Mr. Henry Teacherman. But don't worry. I've found a substitute for a while and it's not Dukey since he's only here with me in Rebirth. He's a really good at science and machines and sadly he's in a wheelchair. Let's give Bentley from the Cooper Gang a warm welcome.**_

_**Bentley came by through my door.**_

_**Bentley: It's an honor to work with you for this story SariSpy56.**_

**_SariSpy56: Glad to hear that Bentley._**

**_Bentley: Now tell me what happen in the story._**

**_SariSpy56: Kick, Gunther, Jackie and Kendall went to the museum to look at the new exhibit and at the same time, Pyrota returns from the dead from the previous story and goes under the alias of Priscella. Such a pretty name but it's too bad it's for a horrible person like her._**

**_?: Then what happened?_**

**_We turned around to see Murray eating my pizza that I just order as of today._**

**_Bentley: Murray what are you doing here?_**

**_Murray: Well I wanted to help SariSpy56 with her story as well. It's really good._**

**_SariSpy56: Okat then. Like I was saying, none of the kids knew about this but the director of the museum, Dr. Acer was a bad guy working with Priscella aka Pyrota and the evil mummification priest by the name of Kyto._**

**_Murray: Since when did this became a blockbuster mummy movie?_**

**_SariSpy56: Since the day I watched the 1998 blockbuster movie, "The Mummy." I was very young back then._**

**_Murray: Whoa. Didn't see that coming._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay now back to the story and I am to do the eleventh chapter._**

**_Bentley: But first we must annouce the reviewers from last chapters. Those reviewers are Phoenix-LOL, isanimes and KatieMusicLuvr177._**

**_Murray: Wow. Those are like three reviews._**

**_SariSpy56: Okat enough with the chit-chat you guys. Let's get on with the story._**

**_Bentley and Murray: Okay._**

**_SariSpy56: And the original format has finally returned boys._**

**_Bentley: AWESOME!_**

* * *

><p>As for Kick and Kickankhamun, they are unaware that Priscella had entered Kick's room. Priscella tries to sneak up on them but a sudden squeak from her sandals had enough sound level to alarm Kickankhamun. What he saw was Priscella.<p>

"Pyrota?" Kickankhamun asked with a confused look on his face. "What the biscuits are you doing here?"

"Getting the Bracelet of Ra-Num your highness," Priscella answered. "Even if it means I'll have to kill your look-alike friend here to obtain it."

"Well you are not to kill Kick and you will never get the bracelet!"

"Oh really? Well then, there is something that you should know about the bracelet and Kick's life."

"Kick's life?"

"You see your highness," Priscella started. "That bracelet is like a ticking bomb waiting to be set off. If Kick does not reach to the temple of Ra-Num or get it off by the time the sun ray shines upon him on the 13th day, he will die."

"You're bluffing." Kickankhamun said with a a cocky voice.

"I'm not really. It's the truth. If you want to save Kick's life, you must give me the Bracelet of Ra-Num."

"Not happening. I'd rather find a way to get the bracelet off of Kick than give it to you, you bastard witch!"

"Very well then. You and Kick will die!"

But before Priscella can strike on Kickankhamun and a sleeping Kick, she saw a life sized unicorn doll aiming at her with it's fearsome horn. The unicorn doll knocks her out cold at which woke Kick up.

"What the..." Kickankhamun started.

"...Biscuits is that?" Kick finished while still sleepy.

What Kickankhamun and Kick saw on top of the unicorn doll were Kendall and Ruby who is holding the Scepter of Hermanubis.

"Kendall and Ruby?" Kick asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kickankhamun asked as well.

"We saw a light at your house," Ruby said. "And we assume that you guys are in trouble so we came here."

"And that we saw Kyto with a mummified person," Kendall replied. "But we don't know who it was, we knew that Priscella and Kyto would come here to get that bracelet."

"Did you have to knock Priscella aka Pyrota out cold with a unicorn doll?" Kick asked with an are-you-serious look on his face.

"Well what choice to we have against her?" Ruby replied with sarcasm.

"Good point."

But what the kids didn't notice is that Priscella is slowly starting to wake up. Kickankhamun was the first to actually notice that.

"Um I hate to tell you this but the witch bitch is getting up." Kickankhamun said with a worried look on his face.

The others turn around to see Priscella slowly changing to high priestess Pyrota. She seems to be more powerful than the last time they encountered her back in Egypt.

"Now you little brats," Pyrota started with a faux victorious look on her face. "PREPARE TO BE VAPOURIZED BY THE MIGHTY PYROTA!"

"Prepare to be vapourized by the mighty Pyrota, blah, blah, blah, blah." Ruby mocked.

"Are you mocking me child?"

"I dunno. Are you?"

The others laugh at this. Pyrota went furious.

"Oooh that does it!" Pyrota started while her face went lava red. "When I get ahold of every single one of you brats, I'm gonna cut out your organs and mail them to the Afterlife!"

"I think someone else had already said that earlier." Kick replied.

"Who?"

"The fat kid who works at the bar that my older brother likes to prank call there. His threats are even nastier."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that the kid Kyto and I captured earlier was your brother?"

"You took my brother?" Kick said now feeling angry. "You are so dead for this."

So Kick grabs Ol'Blue and hits Pyrota in the head with it several times until Pyrota gets a concussion. But it wasn't over. As soon as Pyrota gets a concussion, Kyto bust in with a mummified Brad with him and a dagger in his hand.

"Hit Pyrota with that skateboard one more time," Kyto said. "And your friend here is gonna get it!"

"Correction." Kick replied. "That person is my brother, not my friend."

"Eh, good point but still, hit Pyrota one more time and your _brother _is gonna get what's coming to him!"

But what Kyto didn't notice is that Brad starts freeing himself from his mummy form and by the time he is finished, he knocks Kyto out cold. Kick, Kickankhamun, Ruby and Kendall were at least surprised at this.

"That's for messing with me earlier," Brad yelled at Kyto who is still knocked out. Then he punches Kyto in the groin. "Oh and this is for messing with my brother and his friends too! Yeah Brad!"

"Brad." Kick said with a relief.

"Oh hi Kick. Why are you up so late and why are your friends here?"

"It's a long story Brad."

But the fight is not over. What the gang did not notice is that Pyrota slowly woke up, grabs Ruby by the throat and held her high in the air.

"I may be cold and victious, but I am a fair woman among my words." Pyrota said while still choking Ruby. "You have two options kids - Give me the Bracelet of Ra-Num and surrender to me or you'll lose your red-haired friend forever. Pick your choice."

Ruby on the other hand tries to keep herself from getting choked by Pyrota's iron grip. She struggles to speak.

"Don't do it you guys!" Ruby cried.

But Pyrota chokes Ruby even more to silence her, "Quiet you!"

The kids stop to think for a moment while they still have determination in their faces. What choice do they have? Either lose the bracelet to Pyrota and save Ruby or keep the bracelet and lose Ruby forever. Then, Kick made the ultimate choice - give Pyrota the Bracelet of Ra-Num for Ruby's life.

"Don't do it Kick," Brad said as Kick slowly walks up to Pyrota. "It's not worth it."

"I have to Brad," Kick replied looking hurt and angry at the same time. "For Ruby."

As Kick walks closer to Pyrota, he held up his arm that has the Bracelet of Ra-Num around his wrist. Pyrota went very pleased.

"Here's the bracelet," Kick said in defeat. "Now release Ruby."

"I'm so glad that you're reasonable." Pyrota said as she releases Ruby and grabs Kick's wrist instead. "As of the next few seconds Buttowski, you're coming with me to Egypt!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Murray: Ooh what will happen next?<strong>_

_**Bentley: I don't know but I bet that Kick escapes in time.**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll never know unless we get two reviews. And stay awesome.**_


	12. Prank Call on a Rainy Day

**_SariSpy56: Welcome back everyone to the 12th chapter of Return of the Mummy._**

**_Bentley: In the last chapter so far, Kick and Kickankhamun were awaken by Pyrota and Kyto who had just held Brad hostage! _**

**_Muray: But when it all seems like the end, Pyrota and Kyto were stopped by Ruby and Kendall with the help of a stuffed unicorn. _**

**_Bentley: But then, Kyto and Pyrota tried to make a deal once, but that was thrawted by Brad who had gotten himself free. They made a deal the second time and I'm afraid that this one was the hardest and most painful. The kids have two options - give Pyrota the Bracelet of Ra-Num and surrender or lose Ruby forever._**

**_Murray: And the sad part is that Kick has no choice but to give that mean witch bitch the bracelet for Ruby's life._**

**_SariSpy: Oh but we don't know what happens next boys. Pyrota may think that she's got the bracelet and Kick (techinally because the bracelet is stuck on Kick's wrist) but it seems that Kick has one last trick up in his sleeves._**

**_Bentley: We have such nice reviews from KatieMusicLuvr177 and Protector of Men Roy._**

**_SariSpy56: Now let's get back to where we left off._**

* * *

><p>"What the biscuits?" Kick said as he struggles to get free from Pyrota's iron grip. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Like I said earlier Buttowski," Pyrota said while still holding Kick's wrist. "You're coming with me to Egypt!"

"Like that's ever going to happen."

"Prove it you little runt."

True to Kick's words, Kick's free hand had managed to get ahold of a hammer (for unknown reasons) and knocks Pyrota out cold again (**A/N: I'd suggest that you get a barf bag since blood is coming out of Pyrota's ears) **thus freeing his wrist.

"Nice one Kick," Brad said. "But I'm still gonna pound ya into horse meat by the time this situation is finished."

_Good ol' Brad eh? _Kick thoughted.

"What should we do with her? We can't have a dead girl in your room?"

"I'll take her back thank you very much!" Kyto said as he scoops up Pyrota bridal style. "You'll pay for this once Pyrota wakes up."

Then Kyto notices a smirk on Kick's face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face ya little runt!" Kyto yelled at Kick.

But Kick didn't listen. Instead, Kick held the hammer handle tightly with an iron grip. Kick has one last trick up in his sleeves.

"Smell you later," Kick said as he hits Kyto with the hammer, sending Kyto and Pyrota falling from the window. The kids can hear Kyto yelling, "WE BAD EGYPTIANS WILL STRIKE BACK!"

"Thank god that's over," Brad said as he head towards the door. "Well goodnight!"

"Goodnight." replied Kick, Kickankhamun, Kendall and Ruby. Then Kendall and Ruby went back to the Perkins Estate and went to sleep.

()()()()()

The next day was a bored and rainy day in Mellowbrook. Kick and Kickhankhamun were unable to pull off a stunt outside so there's nothing else for them to do indoors. Brad notices this and walks up to them.

"What is it Brad?" Kick asked boredly.

"Well I just wanted to say that I owe you big time for saving my life last night," Brad replied. "And for that, I'm not gonna pound you into horse meat for a long time. Wanna call a trucre?"

"Is this a trick?"

"No tricks this time. I mean it."

"Okay then. Truce."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. We're bored anyway."

"How about a little prank call Kick?"

"Okay. Who do you want to prank call?"

"Bling-Bling Boy."

"The kid who is overweight, has a crush on one of January's cousin, extremely rich and lives in a tropical island full of scary monsters and had a terrifying mother?"

"That's the one."

So while Brad dials the numbers of Bling-Bling's Tavern, Kick and Kickankhamun watched while keeping themselves from laughing.

"What's a prank call?" Kickankhamun ask Kick.

"It's a form of practical joke committed over the telephone," Kick replied.

Meanwhile at Bling-Bling's tavern, Bling-Bling Boy the bartender is busy serving his customers some drinks while talking to Dukey who seems to be a bit happy than usual. (**A/N: To find out why, please refer to the story "Trip to Egypt")**

"Why are you happy mutt?" Bling-Bling Boy asked Dukey.

"Oh I'm happy," Dukey replied. "As of tomorrow, I'm going on a field trip to Egypt with Johnny and his class."

"Why that's good news although it's such a shame that Susan and Mary can't go there and meet Gil Nexdor."

"I hear ya."

Just then, the phone rang. It was Brad doing another one of his prank calls.

"Hello?" Bling-Bling Boy asked.

"Hi is Ms. Problem here?" Brad asked through the phone. "First initials B.O."

"Just a second."

Bling-Bling Boys turns to his customers.

"Is B.O. Problem here?" Bling-Bling Boy asked. "B.O. Problem. Hey everybody! Do I have a B.O. Problem here?"

"You're sure do!" replied one of the smart alecs. The bar regulars laugh out loud at this.

"Oh shit," Bling-Bling Boy yelled through the phone while swearing. "Listen here you fucked no good son of a bitch! When I find out who you are, I'm gonna fuck your ass and eat your liver for dinner!"

"Man that fat kid can really curse out loud." Brad said through the phone.

"HEY!"

Brad hangs up and saw Kick and Kickankhamun laughing their heads off. Kickankhamun is lauging the most since this was the first prank call that he had actually heard in his entire life (well technically his afterlife if you get my drift.)

"Best prank call ever!" Kickankhamun said while still laughing. "Can you do more of those?"

"Well yeah," Brad replied. "But we need to wait for at least a few hours until Bling-Bling Boy cools down."

Just then, the phone rings and Brad answers it, "Hello?"

"Hi," said a familiar female voice. "Is Kick Buttowski available for a moment?"

"Just a minute."

Brad gives Kick the phone, "It's for you Kick."

"Hello?" Kick asked through phone.

"Hi Kick," said the female voice again.

"Kendall? Why did you called?"

"I know that this is like a bad time to call if you're in the middle of something, but can you do me a favor and come to my house like now?"

"Why?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain to you once you get there. Oh and bring Kickankhamun with you as well."

"We'll be right over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SariSpy56: That's it for the 12th chapter.<strong>_

_**Murray: Wow! This is like the first time this story has a prank call.**_

_**Bentley: Correction Murray, this is the SECOND time we had a prank call here.**_

_**Murray: What was the first time?**_

_**Bentley: In chapter 10 of the story if you were paying attention.**_

_**SariSpy56: HEY! There will be no nachos and pizzas if you guys won't shut up for the next 15 minutes!**_

_**Bentley and Murray: Sorry.**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll need at least 2 reviews before the 13th chapter is complete and uploaded.**_

_**Murray: AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!**_


	13. Important News at the Perkins Estate

_**SariSpy56: Hello folks and here we are in the 13th chapter.**_

_**Bentley: And we have 2 awesome reviews from Protector of Men Roy, KatieMusicLuvr177 and isanimes.**_

_**Murray: Can we get nachos and pizzas now since we have like 500 hits on Thursday and we're getting more and more as the days rolled by?**_

_**SariSpy56: Well I've order some nachos and pizza as of today so yes you may have the nachos and pizzas as of right now.**_

_**Murray: AWESOME! When is Sly going to stop by and help us with the blockbuster story?**_

_**Bentley: Sly is very busy as of now. He said he has some unfinished business to take care of.**_

_**SariSpy56: That we will never know until on a later date. Now let's start where we left off...**_

* * *

><p>Kick and Kickankhamun are walking towards the Perkins Estate in the stormy rain which keeps getting worse. The reason - Kendall has something to tell them that is really important. Was it about last night? It could be that or something else more important. But all of a sudden, they were stopped by one of Kick's enemies - Gordon Gibble and behind him are the DiPazzi twins Michael and Antonio.<p>

"Well, well, well," Gordon sneered. "If it isn't Losetowski and his ugly look-a-like."

"HEY!" Kickankhamun yelled. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SPOILED, UNGRATEFUL, FUCKING RICH BITCH!"

After hearing Kickankhamun's words, everyone (including Kick) went shocked. No one had ever swear and curse at Gordon before. Even when one person is angry because Gordon bullied him for no obvious reasons.

"What did you just called me?" Gordon snapply asked almost losing his temper. "Answer me!"

But Kickankhamun refused to answer.

"ANSWER ME LOSER!"

Finally, this made Kickankhamun snap. He went into a terrible rage (similar to Pyrota) and threw mud at Gordon's face who then ran back home to West Mellowbrook.

"This'll teach him a lesson," Kickankhamun said as he and Kick continues on walking to the Perkins Estate.

But then they were stopped by not Gordon, but the nasty neighbour Ms. Chicarelli.

"You little brats should be at home!" Ms. Chicarelli yelled at Kickankhamun and Kick.

"What did you call us?" Kickankhamun sneered at Ms. Chicarelli.

"Don't you talk back to me troublemaker!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Kickankhamun loses his temper yet again and angrily threw mud at Ms. Chicarelli in the face.

"I'm outta here," said Ms. Chicarelli as she returns to her home.

As Kick and Kickhankhamun finally made it to the Perkins Estate, they were escorted in by Kendall's older brother Darien (**A/N: He's the same guy in the House of Awesome segment "My Fair Lady" who is a friend of Gil Nexdor and January's possible love interest.)**

"Hi Kick," Darien said as Kick and Kickankhamun walk inside. "Is there a reason why you and your look-a-like friend are here?"

"Your sister called us to come here," Kick answered. "She has something important to tell us."

"She's waiting for you at dad's office. Can I escort you there?"

"Sure."

So Darien escorted Kick and Kickankhamum to Mr. Perkins' office where they saw Mr. Perkins, Kendall, Jackie, Gunther and Ruby.

"About time you guys showed up," Ruby said cockly. "Where were you?"

"We've got stopped by Gordon Gibbles followed by Ms. Chicarelli and Oskar." Kick replied. "Sorry we were late."

"Apology accepted," replied Kendall.

"So why are we all here?" Jackie asked Kendall.

"Well first of all, I need to tell you and Gunther about what happened last night at Kick's home."

This made Jackie go insane and shocked, "WHAT EXACTLTY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AT KICK'S HOME?"

"Pyrota and Kyto broke in last night," Kick answered.

"They did WHAT?" Gunther yelled in shock. "They'll pay for this or I am not a true viking! BWARG!"

"Don't worry about last night," Kickankhamun replied. "We took care of them."

"Yeah well that's not the reason why I call all of you here on a rainy day," Kendall said again.

"Well they why are we here again in your father's office?" Jackie asked again looking rather annoyed.

"Daddy has something to tell us that is very important."

"That's right," said Mr. Perkins. "I am to go on a business trip to Egypt and find some treasures to bring back to the museum for educational resources, not for money. You kids can come too if you want. We leave to the airport in 3 hours."

"That's it?" Jackie said in confusion. "Is that why we're all here?"

"Yes," Kendall replied. "This is our cue to go to Egypt. Once we get there, we'll find the Temple of Ra-Num and get the Bracelet of Ra-Num off of Kick's wrist before the sun shines on it on the 13th day or else he'll die."

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We can't let this happen in 13 days!"

"And that is why we're going to Egypt in 3 hours," Kick said.

"That's right," Kendall replied. "It's either the bracelet or Kick's life."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gunther said. "Let's go to Egypt and find the Temple of Ra-Num!"

Everyone else agreed. Just then, Jackie felt a drop on her head.

"Is it raining in here?" Jackie asked. "Or is the roof leaking? Either way, I'm opening the umbrella."

"I don't think this is such a good idea Jackie," Kick warned Jackie.

But it was too late. Jackie grabs and umbrella and opens it which causes the umbrella to knock over a handheld mirror which shatters into pieces.

"That's seven years bad luck," Kick said.

"Sorry." Jackie apologized as she drops the umbrella and tries to clean the mess, but she trips and knocks overs a jar of salt in the process.

"It looks like this is one unlucky day," Ruby said finally.

As Jackie tries to clean the mess, she accidentally drops a vase out from the window which then falls on Gordon's head who is then knocked out cold. It seems that Jackie is one unlucky person as of today.

* * *

><p><strong><em>SariSpy56: Well that's it for the 13th chapter.<em>**

**_Murray: What happens next?_**

**_Bentley: According to my calculations, we'll never know unless we get at least 3 reviews by either tomorrow or by next Monday._**

**_SariSpy56: And until then, goodnight everybody._**


	14. The Deal

_**SariSpy56: Welcome back to Return of the Mummy and so far we have exactly three reviews!**_

_**Bentley: Reviewers are KatieMusicLuvr177, Protector of Men Roy and isanimes.**_

_**Murray: YAY!**_

_**SariSpy56: This time, we are to cross this story with another story that I am currently working on as of today.**_

_**Murray: Which one?**_

_**SariSpy56: Trip to Egypt.**_

_**Bentley: Sounds cool.**_

_**SariSpy56: And I also invited someone to help us with the story as well.**_

_**Murray: Is it Sly?**_

_**SariSpy56: Nice try. It's Johnny Test's female alternative from a town called Leadbelly. Jonni West!**_

_**Jonni: What's up SariSpy56?**_

_**SariSpy56: It's cool Jonni. Are you excited?**_

_**Jonni: I sure am! Do I appear in this chapter?**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll find out soon enough.**_

_**Jonni: It's cool.**_

* * *

><p>Pyrota and Kyto gloomly walk in the rain as they mumbled about what happened last night at the Buttowski resident. Neither of them were in a good mood.<p>

"Oh how I hate that Buttowski kid and his annoying friends!" Pyrota whined as her white dress get covered with sticky mud. "And oh how I hate the rain!"

"Shh!" Kyto warned Pyrota as he spies on Mr. Teacherman's class. "I'm listening to what the fat, balding teacher has to say to a bunch of little brats."

As soon as the rain stops, Pyrota and Kyto listened as Mr. Teacherman gives his students a speech. What Mr. Teacherman is saying is very important to them. It sounded like they're going on a trip to Egypt. So will Kick and the gang.

"Perfect," Pyrota sneered evilly. "This is the great oppurtunity to use one kid from that class as a tool and we'll finally have revenge!"

"Let's report this to Dr. Acer at once!" Kyto said as he and Pyrota hurried back to the museum.

()()()()()

"Really eh?" Dr. Acer said after hearing Pyrota and Kyto's story. "You're saying that we can use one kid from a different class as an act of revenge?"

"Yes sir," Kyto said.

"Interesting. Although that could never work well."

"Why not?" Pyrota said.

"Because nowadays, it'll take an alternative version of the original to make the perfect plan and we all know that the alternatives or clones will always be evil."

"Which alternative do you have in mind?"

"Well, for the past few months before you and Kyto were brought back to life, an old friend of mine who goes by the name of Wacko did some research on one pesky 11 year old kid who goes by the name of Johnny Test. He discovered that Johnny has a female alternative self by the name of Jonni West."

"So we'll use her to get back at that Buttowski kid?"

"Exactly."

()()()()()

"Are we there yet?" whined Jackie as she sits on the plane seat.

"Not yet," Kendall replied. "It'll take another 3 hours to get to Egypt."

"But I'm bored. There's nothing to do here!"

"Watch a movie," Brad suggested while listening to his iPod.

"There's nothing to watch there!"

"Then shut up until we get there."

Jackie flinched at this and decided to keep an eye on Kick who is apparently fast asleep for reasons unknown.

"He's worn out from running around the house earlier," Gunther said to Jackie. "It was such a rainy day and he's bored."

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Dr. Acer, Kyto and Pyrota have sneaked inside January's lab 3 hours later while January is out of her mansion. Since the trip to Porkbelly is harder for Dr. Acer because of his massive weight (yeah, yeah he's a fat man) all three have to make a shorter trip at January's lab since it was the closest from the museum.

"Why her mansion boss?" cried Kyto.

"Because she is one of those brats' closest friends who actually has a lab," Dr. Acer replied looking annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said a young female voice.

Dr. Acer, Kyto and Pyrota turn around to see a young, flameheaded girl holding a ray gun firmly at them.

"Who are you kid?" Kyto asked rudely.

"Jonni West," the girl replied. "And you three?"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves my dear," Dr. Acer answered. "I'm Dr. Acer and these two are my assistants, Kyto and Pyrota."

"Assistants?" Pyrota said looking annoyed. "Really?"

"Now's not the argument my dear Pyrota."

Then Dr. Acer turn to Jonni West.

"Now where was I before I got distracted my dear Jonni?" Dr. Acer said.

"You were introducing to me," Jonni replied.

"Oh yes I did."

"Okay first of all, tell my why the three of you are here in the first place?"

"Oh dear me, we were originally going to a certain lab in Porkbelly but since I'm overweight, this lab is closer to the museum. Such short trips."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Now for the reason my dear is that we were looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yes my dear. We have a job for you."

"What kind of job?"

"We want you to help us rule the world. You can be our best guard and spy."

"Why rule the world?"

"We had this kind of dream a few day ago but our dream is sadly shattered by a group of kids. We need your help to *_heh-heh_* deal with them so that we can fullfil our dream."

"Who are the people I have to deal with?"

"Let me show you my dear."

Dr. Acer pulls out a crystal ball and waves his hand over it. Jonni could see some images on the ball. It's an image of Kick, Kickankhamun, Kendall, Ruby, Gunther, Jackie and Brad.

"Those guys?" Jonni responded. "You want me to deal with them?"

"Correct," Dr. Acer said evilly.

"Forget it. I'm not helping you with your plan to take over the world because of them. They have a reason to stop you guys y'know."

"She's getting feisty sir," Kyto said.

"Quiet Kyto," Dr. Acer sneered at Kyot. "I'll get her to work with us."

"How?" Pyrota asked.

"Just watch."

Then Dr. Acer went back to an angry Jonni.

"Listen here and listen carefully cause I'm going to say this once," Dr. Acer said evilly to Jonni in a threatening way. "You have two options. One is that you will work with us and you won't have to deal with consequences. Is that simple?"

"What's the other option?" Jonni said looking annoyed.

"I'm glad that you asked that question my dear."

Dr. Acer again waves his hand over the crystal ball and what Jonni see is what made her stunned for a few seconds. There she sees. The image of a flame-headed boy. The one that she is able to recognize easily. That boy is her male alternative self.

"Johnny!" Jonni cried. "What do you want with him?"

"Simple," Dr. Acer said. "This is what I consider a warning to you. You'll either work with us or your male alternative self will lose his dear life. We'll do it slowly and painfully and leave him to die a slow and painful death if you don't cooperate."

Jonni thoughted for a moment. She does not want to work with Dr. Acer not does she want Johnny killed. This was a tough decision. It's either work with Dr. Acer or lose Johnny forever. Then she made a painful decision.

"You've got yourself a spy," Jonni said finally to Dr. Acer.

"Excellent," Dr. Acer said evilly. "You will begin you mission in Egypt and that's where you'll find those brats."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jonni: Hey! I am so not going to be the bad guy here!<strong>_

_**SariSpy56: What? I need to make the story more interesting and what's more interesting than that?**_

_**Murray: She has a point Jonni. So now what will happen next?**_

_**Bentley: We need at least 2 reviews before we find out.**_

_**All: AND HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_


	15. The Birth of Black Rose

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone and sorry for the long wait for an update of the story "Return of the Mummy,"**_

_**Bentley: We have other things to do lately.**_

_**Murray: I can't believe its 2012 already! Hooray!**_

_**SariSpy56: Now back to the story.**_

_**Bentley: In the last chapter, Dr. Acer, Kyto and Pyrota forced Jonni to work with them in exchange for Johnny's life. Choosing wisely, Jonni works for them.**_

_**Murray: So what will happen next?**_

_**SariSpy56: We'll get there Murray. But first let us thank KatieMusicLuvr177, Protector of Men Roy and Phoenix-LOL for awesome reviews back in 2011. And now back to the story.**_

* * *

><p>"We're here," Gunther cried as he, Kick, Kickankhamun, Brad, Jackie, Kendall and Ruby got out of the plane with Mr. Perkins.<p>

"Cairo, sweet Cairo," Jackie said. "The city of love."

"Cairo's not the city of love Jackie," Kendall barked at Jackie "Paris is."

"Oh right. My bad."

"Now then first things first," Mr. Perkins said. "We'll be booking in Pyro Suite and then once we're done, we'll get on with finding treasures. Isn't that simple?"

The kids agreed.

"Why did we have to bring Brad along the trip?" Jackie asked Kick.

_As Kick and Kickankhamun pack their bags for the trip to Egypt yet again, Brad enters Kick's room._

_"I know you going to Egypt and all but," Brad spoke before falling to his knees. "Please take me with you! I don't want to spend two or three weeks alone with Brianna. All she thinks about is beauty pageants and Teena Sometimes and nothing else. Please I'm begging you as a big brother!"_

_"Maybe we should give this Brad a chance," Kickhankhamun spoke to Kick. "Just this once."_

_Kick thought for a moment and then gave out his answer._

"_Alright. You can come to Egypt with us."_

"_Oh thank you dearest brother," Brad cried as he kisses Kick's boots. "You're the best little brother I ever had."_

"You don't want to know," Kick replied to Jackie.

So the gang and Mr. Perkins entered their limousine as the driver takes them to Pyro Suite. From what the children can tell, Pyro Suite is still the same since their last adventure in Egypt with their class.

"It's still the same," Kick spoke.

"And there are no changes in this place as well," Kendall replied.

"I wonder if there are any Egyptian babes around here," Brad said. "Yeah Brad!"

But what the group didn't notice is that another class from another school entered the hotel. Out of all the children in this particular class, a flame-headed boy is spying on them with a smirk on his face. As if he wants to pull a prank on one of them – Brad Buttowski. That flame-headed boy is no other than Johnny Test.

"I wonder if I should prank call him for a change and see how mad he gets once he finds out," Johnny spoke to himself.

()()()()()

At the storage room of the museum back in Mellowbrook, Jonni is presented a black, purple and gold Egyptian outfit.

"What is that?" Jonni asked Dr. Acer.

"Why it's your spy gear my dear," Dr. Acer replied.

"Say, _that_ rhymes," Kyto smirked at Dr. Acer's answer.

"How am I supposed to change?" Jonni asked Dr. Acer once more. "There aren't any private spots here y'know."

"Try the girls' restroom," Dr. Acer replied again. "That way, you can have lots of privacy there than it is here."

Jonni slowly nods as she left the storage room and went to the girl's restroom to change her outfit. After Jonni had left, Pyrota enters the room with a scroll in her hand.

"What's with the scroll?" Dr. Acer asked Pyrota.

"While you men were busy pampering and persuading the girl in order for her to work for us, I did some research on the girl by looking through ancient scrolls and I must say her history is quite impressive." Pyrota said as she gives Dr. Acer the scroll.

"What's with the scroll?"

"Read it."

Dr. Acer unfolds the scroll and saw hieroglyphs all over the page. At the center of the scroll is a flame-headed female guard who wore a black tank-top, a gold and purple Egyptian kilt, a guard's turban which is black and gold and is holding a black rose.

"Who is she?" Dr. Acer asked.

"Her name's Black Rose," Pyrota replied. "5000 years ago while the boy king is still alive, she was the captain of the royal guards and is one of the boy king's most loyal subjects. Everyday she and the boy king would spend some quality time together and cause some utter mischief around the kingdom, as friends. But sadly to say for her, Black Rose was brutally murdered by the boy king's advisor, just moments after the burial of the boy king who was also brutally murdered by the advisor."

"So what does this have to do with Jonni?"

"I had a feeling that Jonni and Black Rose are one and the same due to their respective hair styles. But I will need evidence to prove that Jonni _is _Black Rose who has awakened from the dead."

"And how can you be sure of that, whether or not Jonni is Black Rose who was brought back from the dead?"

"I have my sources with the dead and some of the wandering spirits for the past few months ever since I have been free from my prison."

Just then, Jonni enters the storage room who now wore a black tank-top, a gold and purple Egyptian kilt, a guard's turban which is black and gold and a pair of golden boots.

"My how you look so elegant and charming my dear?" Dr. Acer said as he glanced at Jonni's new outfit.

"Uh … thanks," Jonni replied, looking rather shy.

"She looks more of a black rose to me," Pyrota sneered as she leans closer to Jonni.

"But I'm not a plant," Jonni corrected Pyrota.

"I know that. I was not referring it to a mere plant."

"As of today my dear, you will be addressed as _**Black Rose.**_" Dr. Acer said to Jonni.

"Black Rose?" Jonni asked. "I like the sound of that name. So when do we start with the mission?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Murray: So is Jonni actually Black Rose who was brought back to life?<strong>_

_**Bentley: It may be possible, but we don't know about it yet. We still have a lot to learn in the following chapters.**_

_**Murray: Um … where's SariSpy56? Didn't she like, y'know, went out on a date or something?**_

_**Suddenly, I entered the room with two bags full of cheeseburgers in my hands.**_

_**SariSpy56: Anyone up for a cheeseburger?**_

_**Murray: I am!**_

_**Murray grabs one bag and pulls out two cheeseburgers and eats them up.**_

_**Bentley: So now what since we ended this chapter?**_

_**SariSpy56: We need a total of 3 reviews before we get back to work.**_

_**Murray: And don't forget to tune in for SariSpy56's other stories like **__Tales from Mellowbrook, One Sick Daredevil, Quest for the Hearts: Epic Kendall, House of Awesome __**and so much more!**_

_**SariSpy56: AND STAY AWESOME!**_


End file.
